Bearly Getting By
by The Stampy Shipper
Summary: Stampy realizes there's something wrong with his good friend Lee Bear. Can he figure it out before it's too late? Read and find out. Some swearing, mentions of self-harm and suicide. not recommended that children read this.
1. Chapter 1

Standing, on his balcony, I watched as Stampy began his introduction to his Lovely World through the painting that leads to my bedroom. As soon as he stepped out onto his balcony, I ran through the door closest to my bedroom and all the way to the top of the tower, where I placed down a boat, sat in it and drank some milk while I looked over the world. It really is a lovely place to be, but I didn't feel so lovely. I didn't feel like speaking and I didn't feel like being near anyone.

I heard Stampy making his way up the ladder to look for me, but I ignored it. I just wanted to be alone. "Hi, Lee," he said as he made his way up to the top of the ladder. The sight of me in a boat at the top left him surprised. I could tell by his voice as he continued, "Oh! Okay...he's on a boat, holding some milk and looking over the world. Are you feeling okay, Lee? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He just kept talking. I threw him his breakfast, a cake of course, and I could hear him still talking as he left.

I sighed. "Well, let's get this over-with," I muttered, searching for an enderpearl as a quick way to get to the balcony. I hopped out of my boat and put it away. _Maybe I'll come up here again later_, I thought.

The day went as usual. We finished building the Caring Cat Clinic, played a minigame to see who was employee of the month, and we even managed to find a zombie villager, even though he disappeared when we left to play the minigame. Stampy also had me lay down and tried getting me to talk to him about things, like a counseling session. I wouldn't speak though. I understand, he only did it for the sake of the video anyway. I couldn't wait for him to just finish it. Believe me, the second he did, I went to bed.

The next morning, when I woke up, Stampy was standing over me. I nearly jumped out of bed at sight of the orange cat so close to my face so early.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. He flattened his ears and backed away. I never yell at him so I wasn't very surprised when he did that. "I'm sorry, Stamps," I apologized as I looked through my chest. I pulled out a bucket of milk to give to him as an apology.

"Lee, I'm really starting to worry about you," Stampy said, his tone matching the concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright...honestly" I gave him a little smile, hoping it'd fool him a bit.

"Well, okay..." he seemed hesitant, but I tried not to let it bother me too much.

"Why are you even up here this early in the morning anyway?" I asked, realizing it was only six in the morning as I looked at my watch.

"I came to tell you I was leaving to go to the Sky Den with Sqaishey, but you were tossing and turning and talking in your sleep," he explained, concern still on the edge of his voice. I froze, hoping I didn't give too much away. I have a guilty conscience, so when I have something on my mind, I talk about it in my sleep.

"You said something about-" Stampy began, but was cut off by the beeping from his watch. "Oh, I'm late! I hope Sqaishey's not too mad at me," he ran too the ladder, shooting one last concerned glance my way before going out of sight.

**A/N: I understand I have poor writing skills. This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE be patient with me. That's all I ask. I hope you enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2A Little Distracted

**Chapter 2/A Little Distracted**

"And we will see you all later. Bye!" Stampy's signature outro rang through the air as he finished another video.

"Well, that was fun," Sqaishey was at the top of the treehouse, looking at Big Tree and the animals in the Animal Paradise.

"Mhm." Stampy sat down on his bed, staring at the leaves under his feet.

Sqaishey looked at him. That wasn't the type of response she expected from Stampy. "You sound like you could use some cheering up. Would you like to go make fun of David the villager?" Stampy shook his head. "Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Well, how about some cake?"

"No thanks, Sqaishey," he sighed.

She gasped. _No cake?!_ "Stampy, whats wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him. She felt his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?"

He swatted her hand away. "I'm just a little distracted."

"You're lying." Sqaishey narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

Stampy looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm worried," he said hesitantly, looking back down.

"About what?"

"Lee. He seemed very...distracted yesterday. Distant. Almost like there's something he's not telling me. He says he's fine, but-"

"Then he's fine," Sqaishey tried to reassure him.

Stampy flattened his ears sadly. "You don't understand. He gave me a smile but his eyes gave away sadness. He's not very good at hiding his emotions." He thought back to this morning, listening to Lee talk in his sleep.

"Listen Stampy," Sqaishey stopped him before he could continue, petting his head in hopes of cheering him up. "Everybody gets sad sometimes. There's nothing you can do but wait it out and be there for him. Try telling him how it makes you feel."

Stampy's head snapped in her direction, green eyes blazing. **"What do you think I tried doing this morning before I realized I was late?! He won't fucking tell me anything!**" he snapped.

Sqaishey gasped. "Stampy! Watch your language!" she scolded. Then, in a calmer tone, she added, "I know you're stressed. How about you take a nap before returning to your lovely world and then we can go and visit Squid together and tell him what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay," Stampy said reluctantly. He didn't want to lay down when his friend was home alone all depressed. But he was too tired to protest and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry, I was going to update during the weekend, but I couldn't get to my sister's house to type... Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3Broken Bear

Chapter 3/Broken Bear

"Lee Bear? You home?" Lee sighed as Squid's voice rang through the house. He was not in the mood for visitors.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere," Sqaishey's voice came from Stampy's bedroom. "He was just out on the balcony. I saw him run inside."

"So did I," came Stampy's voice. "Maybe he's- ooh!" Lee heard him pause very briefly as he noticed, and wolfed down, the cake he left for him. Then, with his last mouthful, he mumbled, "You two can go to the Funland. I'm going to find Lee and meet up with you in a bit."

Lee groaned. _He knows where I am_, he thought,_ and he's going to try to get something out of me._ I just know it. Hearing the door close behind Sqaishey and Squid, he knew there was no use trying to escape.

"Lee?" Stampy called up to him. He held his breath. Maybe Stampy would assume he was asleep and leave him alone. "Lee, I know you're up there. There is no use pretending. Come down here right now!"

Reluctantly, Lee forced himself out of his bed, down the ladder and into Stampy's bedroom. Stampy was sitting on his bed staring at him, though Lee couldn't read his expression. He dragged his feet across the floor and sat down with his feline friend.

"Lee," Stampy began, trying to figure out a way to voice his concerns. After a few moments, he spoke again. "I am very worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been moping around and hiding from me. Just this morning you were tossing and turning, yelling "Don't tell Stampy. It'll hurt his feelings" in your sleep. What are you not telling me, Lee? What have you got to hide?"

Lee looked up and realized Stampy was staring straight at him, his green eyes burning with concern, disappointment and another emotion Lee couldn't figure out. He winced. It was hard to see Stampy so upset.

Taking a deep breath, Lee chose his words carefully. He didn't want to give anything away. Not yet. "I am fine. I was just having a bad dream. It's just a phase, I promise. It will pass."

Stampy's next words surprised him. "Are you trying to tell me that, Lee? Or are you trying to convince yourself?" Lee shifted uneasily, but stayed quiet as Stampy continued. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be at the Funland."

It was almost midnight when Stampy got home. Squid and Sqaishey went back to their homes and, to his disappointment, Lee had not joined them. He felt bad for the way he had spoken to Lee earlier and decided now was the time to apologize. He quickly ran to the kitchen and made a fresh cake. After all, who wouldn't accept an apology when cake was involved?

When Stampy went to check on Lee, he was surprised to find him still awake, sitting in the corner of his room with a distant look in his eyes. "Um..." he hesitated, scared that his friend might be mad at him. "Lee? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you are not mad. I brought you a cake." He placed the cake next to Lee and nervously backed away a bit.

The distance in Lee's eyes became a glimmer of amusement and he smirked. "Leave it to you to think cake is an apology present," he said, eating a couple slices. "I forgive you. thanks, Stamps. Could you help me up please? I've been sitting here staring at the wall for so long, my feet have fallen asleep."

"Of course," Stampy chuckled, holding out a hand to help him up. With the help of Stampy and the wall next to him, he was able to stand up on his numb feet and started shaking them, one at a time to wake them up. That's when Stampy gasped and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Lee frowned. Then, a horrible feeling dropped into his belly like a stone. He didn't even need Stampy to answer him. His feet were suddenly more awake than he was and he ran over to the bed and sat down, eyes on the ground, hands in his lap.

"Lee Bear!" Stampy exclaimed, his voice a mixture of anger and dismay. "Let me see your arm." Lee couldn't find his voice. He just shook his head and kept his eyes down. "Right now, Lee!" Stampy sat down next to him, and when Lee wouldn't show his arm, Stampy grabbed it and yanked it his way, not hard enough to hurt Lee, but enough to make it known that he was serious.

Lee's arm was scarred wrist to elbow. Stampy felt a lump rise in his throat and his fight to hold back tears seemed almost pointless. "Why, Lee?" His voice cracked. "What are you so upset about? Why would you do this to yourself?" He lost control and sobbed as he finished. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"Stamps," Lee watched sadly as Stampy shook his head, trying to clear the tears away without letting Lee's arm go. "I wish I could tell you. There's not an easy way to explain...there is just no way you would be able to help me."

There was a long silence, that was only broken occasionally by Stampy's sniffling. He tried to come up with reasons for why Lee couldn't tell him anything._ I'll try to help him anyway_, he decided.

It had been a long day and the pair of friends were tired. Stampy laid his head on Lee's shoulder and was sound asleep within moments. Once he started snoring, Lee, sighed. He wanted to tell Stampy so much, like how long he had been hurting himself and how his head was messed up. Careful not to disturb his companion, he reached into the chest near his bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

**_"Dear Stampy..."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do not yell at me. I know it's been months. I'M SORRY!**

Chapter 4/Goodbye Bear

After that night, Stampy and Lee seemed be to be growing apart. They went on with their daily business, but spoke less and spent more time apart. Stampy was worried about Lee, as he seemed to just be getting more and more depressed, but then he realized how much distance they had put between themselves and blamed that.

One day a few weeks later, Squid decided to pay his friends a visit. He knocked three or four times. Just as he was about to leave, Lee opened the door.

"You don't look so good, mate," Squid commented, looking his bear friend over. He looked tired, almost as if he had to make an effort just to get out of bed.

"I'm fine," Lee told him, though Squid could tell it wasn't the truth. "Are you here for Stampy?"

"Not really," Squid admitted. "I just wanted a couple of friends to hang out with and you and Stamps were the first to come to mind."

"Well" Lee yawned. Even that looked like it took him some effort. What was going on in poor Lee's mind? "Stampy isn't here. He went to see Amy and Rosie." Before Squid replied, Lee continued. His eyes turned more serious as he said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, mate."

"Let's go in my room, just in case Stampy comes home before I'm done."

_That's odd_, thought Squid._ Lee and Stamps are closer than any of us. Surely anything he has to say can be said in front of Stampy?_ But he agreed anyway and they walked to Lee's bedroom.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

Lee sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes like he needed to be in a coma to finally be able to sleep. Then he took a deep breath and said without looking up, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where? When? Like, moving out? Will you come visit? Squid bombarded him with questions. "Why?"

"I don't know how to answer any of that," Lee admitted sadly, still unable to meet his friend's gaze. "All I know is a few weeks ago...I just want that memory erased forever." He sighed. "Stampy hates me now. I know he does. He doesn't want to talk to me and it's hard for me to even look at him."

"Stampy does **not** hate you!" Squid defended his friend, then remembered what he was dealing with. "Stampy told me what happened. He's really worried about you Leematoad. We talk almost everyday and you always come up in conversation and he always tells me he is very worried about you. So stop being so negative about it."

"I feel like I hurt him," Lee continued sadly. "I feel like he's disappointed in me. We hardly speak anymore and I can't take it. I can't take the awkward silence when we're in the same room or the way he looks at me when we're together and I can't look back because I'm ashamed of myself." Drawing in a breath, he finished. "I'm leaving tonight, when he's sleeping. He won't have to deal with me anymore."

"Lee," Squid sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Lee's shoulders. "You know I'm entitled to tell Stampy everything you just told me, don't you? I don't want to see you get hurt or with no place to stay and I don't want Stamps to feel like this is his fault. We can help you, you just have to let us."

A single tear rolled down Lee's face as he stood up and took up a suitcase from under his bed. "Well then I'm leaving now. I can't have either of you trying to stop me. I've made up my mind."

"Lee-"

"Shut up!" Lee snapped. Squid understood the stress Lee was under, but he didn't want him to leave.

"Lee, be rational about this, please."

"No! Go get Stampy if you want but I'm sick of all of this. I shouldn't have to live like this anymore!"

"Think, Lee! This is going to hurt Stamps more than you."

Lee stood rigid for a moment, and Squid thought he was about to reconsider, but what happened next took him by surprise.  
Lee sniffled. He wasn't crying, was he? "So be it," his voice shook. "Goodbye Squid."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/Regret

"Stampy!" Squid crashed into the unsuspecting cat. It was about twenty minutes after Lee left, and Squid had been trying to figure out a way to tell Stampy whay had happened. In the end he decided to tell him straight out.

"Ow!" Stampy complained, rubbing his head where it hit Squid's.

"Are you guys okay?" Amy looked concered, from Squid to Stampy and back.

"We're fine," they replied in unison.

"Sorry ladies," Squid said to Amy and Rosie. "I need to steal Stamps from ya, okay?"

The girls exchanged a glace and shrugged. "What do you think that was all about?" Rosie asked as they walked away.

"Was that very necessary?" Stampy turned on Squid when the girls were out of earshot.

"Actually, yes. It's about Leematoad."

Stampy was instantly alert. "Is he okay? Did he hurt himself?"

"Stampy, promise me you are not going to shout at me."

"Depends on the circumstances," Stampy replied flatly.

Squid told Stampy everything that happened. Stampy's eyes grew wider when he got to the part about Lee leaving, but they gave nothing away.

When Squid finished his story, Stampy was silent for a moment. "You mean...Lee's gone? Do you know what direction he went off in?"

"No."

"And you just let him go?!"

"There was nothing I could-"

"Go get Barnaby! We'll track him down. He's not in the right state of mind for this!"

Lee was walking along when he spotted a ravine. Is there a place where I can jump over, he wondered. His eyes were filled with tears and his vision was at its worst because of it. He stopped at the edge of the ravine and put his suitcase down to wipe away his tears so he could get a better view. A few deep breaths calmed him for a few moments, and he saw a place where he could easily jump over the ravine. He threw his suitcase over and then took a leap of faith and landed on the other side, right on the edge.

He took a few paces away from the edge and sat on a boulder nearby. He needed to cry it out. Looking back over the ravine, he let his thoughts run wild. He remembered the letter he wrote for Stampy a few weeks ago and Stampy's reaction to reading it in the morning.

**"Dear Stampy,**  
** You are my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want on my side for the rest of my life than you. Maybe you can help me get through this hard time. I wish there was a way to put into words what your friendship means to me, but not even the words in my heart and mind could tell you how much I appreciate you and hope you will be my best friend for life.**  
** I know I could've just told you this, but I would probably be a stuttering mess if I tried. I like baking cakes for you and taking care of you and I appreciate the never-ending love and positivity you give back. Nothing is more special than that in my eyes.**  
** Your friend for life,**  
** Lee Bear"**

Stampy was so happy to read that, he woke Lee up and hugged him so tight he could no longer feel his upper half. Lee laughed at the memory.  
_ I am so sorry, Stampy. I failed to be a life long friend. I hope you're happy now._

"Lee!" Stampy had begun to give up hope, It was nearly sunset and Lee was still nowhere to be found. Barnaby had lost his scent just past the lighthouse, so they crossed the lake and tried an island Stampy rarely visited.

Barnaby started barking from somewhere a little ways ahead. Stampy ran to meet him and almost ran straight into a ravine. If Squid hadn't thrown his arm out to grab him, he would've met sudden death.

"I think Barnaby picked up the trail again," Squid told him. "I think Lee jumped the ravine."

Stampy got a sinking feeling in his stomach and looked over the edge, afraid of what he might find, but, lucky for him, Lee was not in the ravine. "Come on, we're crossing it."

Barnaby sniffed around and found the exact spot where Lee jumped before. It was obvious to Stampy and Squid that he would have jumped there anyway because it seemed to be the easiest jump to make. The trio jumped over with ease, all landing on the edge and running for the safety of solid ground.

Stampy looked around, Barnaby sniffed, and Squid looked at his friend with concern. "Stampy, I hate to be the one to ask, but can we please continue the search in the morning? I'm so tired."

"But we **need** to find Lee!"

"And we will. But we need to rest and Barnaby needs a break too."

Reluctantly, Stampy agreed and they made a small wooden hut to fit two beds and the dog and went to bed. But Stampy could not sleep. He left the hut in the middle of the night and sat on the edge of the ravine.

"Lee, where are you?" he whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry I neglected you. I'm sorry I didn't take more time to realize that you were unhappy. Please come home." He began to sob and buried his face into his hands. _Come home, Lee._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6/One Promise Too Late

_**A/N: I know I've been inactive for a while. I've had writer's block. This chapter may be a bit fuzzy with the POV, but luckily, since school started up again, I'm in a creative writing class, so it should not continue. And yes, I know this chapter sucks. Don't judge me.**_

Stampy and Squid continued their journey the next day. Stampy hadn't slept the night before, so Barnaby stayed at his side, nudging him around low hanging tree branches and big rocks that he could trip over. Squid felt bad because he felt as though he should have stayed awake to keep Stampy company, or at least assure him that everything would be just fine.

Stampy dragged his feet along the ground. _Lee could be anywhere right now,_ he thought. He was so overwhelmed with guilt that he didn't care about anything else at that moment in time. Not even Barnaby was keeping his spirits high. He just followed Squid and stayed silent, watching for any caves or small forts where Lee could possibly be sheltered.  
_

The sun rose over the top of the trees before Lee was ready to take a break. He'd traveled through the night, not wanting to stop, knowing Stampy would have noticed him gone by now. He hoped he wasn't putting the cat through too much. Then he decided that this was best.

_Stampy doesn't need me here_, he thought sadly. _I'm just another distraction for him_. He searched for a place he could rest, but he wasn't really in the mood for looking anymore and he just fell to the ground in front of him. Breathing heavily, he decided that he would take a nap here and look for food when he awoke. If he was lucky, he could get a move on before Stampy got to him.  
_

Barnaby was sniffing around while Stampy and Squid took a rest. Stampy laid his head on Squid's shoulder, but he didn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about Lee. Where was he? Did he decide to double back on himself and go home? Was he missing the Lovely World as much as Stampy missed him? So many questions that would not be answered until Lee was found.

Barnaby started barking and whining, which got Stampy's attention. Did he pick up Lee's scent trail again? Looking over to his beloved canine companion, he saw the dog's nose was on the ground and he was sniffing around like there was no tomorrow. Stampy jumped up and ran over to Barnaby. Squid followed more slowly.

"What is it boy? What did you find?" Stampy asked, scratching Barnaby's ear. The trio walked along until sunset when they heard snoring coming from their left. Barnaby let out a low growl, ready for a fight, but Stampy quickly hushed him. He listened for a long moment, then tip-toed over to a tree and peered around the trunk. In the middle of a small clearing, a brown shape laid on the ground, the outline of the shape moving up and down as it breathed.

Stampy decided to get a closer look. He stepped around the tree and over to the thing laying there. He kneeled down to get a better look at it's face. Squid and Barnaby joined them. Stampy's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the sleeping bear. He would have jumped for joy, had he not been so tired.  
The sun was now below the horizon. Stampy shook Lee Bear's shoulder gently. "Lee," he whispered. "Lee, wake up. It's me, Stampy."

"S-Stampy?" Lee muttered sleepily as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Yeah, Stampy. Come on, Lee. I'm taking you home."

Suddenly, Lee was wide awake. He sat up with a jolt and crawled away from his kitty companion. The confusion and hurt in Stampy's eyes was enough to make him tear up. "Stay away from me, Stamps."

"L-Lee...I want you to come home!" Stampy exclaimed sadly. "I miss you. I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Lee asked. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he wasn't quite sure where Stamps was going with this, either.

"I… I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry we grew apart and I pushed you away and...and I just...want you to come home..." Stampy looked down to avoid anyone seeing the tears rolling down his face.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Squid said, taking Barnaby by the collar to drag him along.

"Stampy...I can't come home," Lee told him. "It's just that...I don't want to hurt you again. I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I want you to be happy, and you don't seem too happy with me around."

"Lee, I'm not happy without you! I want you to stay in the Lovely World and be happy there. I'm not happy there anymore. I miss you so much...I promise, if you come back with me, I'll find a way to show you how truly happy I am with you around. I promise to be the best friend that I can be, and I…" He trailed off as a new sound hit his ear. It was low, but it sounded like a hiss.

"Stampy, look out!" Lee shoved Stampy so hard, he flew across the clearing. Just before he cleared the dirt from his eyes, he heard an explosion.  
"Lee!" He heard Squid's voice come from right behind him. He quickly sat up and rubbed the dirt from his eyes. There was a crater in the ground. A creeper must've blown up. But where was Lee?

Stampy scrambled to his feet and ran over to the crater. Lee was laying motionless in the middle of the mess. "LEE!" he screeched. He ran down into the crater and fell on his knees at Lee's side, checking for any signs of life; breathing, a pulse, anything would make him happy right now. "Lee!" He shook his friend vigorously. The tears ran even faster than before now. "Lee, wake up!"

Squid followed Stampy down into the crater and gently pulled him away. He then kneeled down next to his friend and examined him. He could not find a pulse or feel a breath. His chest was not rising and falling for any signs of even a struggle. "Stamps," Squid whispered, his voice shaking. He looked over his shoulder at the Stampy. "It's over."

Stampy shook his head and flung himself forward. Squid didn't stop him. "It isn't true! It can't be true! Lee, wake up! PLEASE!" he wailed, but he knew his efforts were in vain. Finally, he slumped over his friend's body and cried. He lost his friend. He was just a little too late.

_**A/N: Please don't kill me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7/A Sad Time

**A/N: Final Chapter. I will, however, be adding a part two to this and I'll be updating at least once a week, depending on when I have computer access. It's a short chapter, but I'll be starting work on the next story later today, so it might be uploaded some time tonight.**

Stampy held back from everyone else surrounding the grave with Lee's name set in stone. Amy and Rosie were putting some roses around the headstone. Squid, Sqaishey and Choo-Choo had their heads together and their voices low. Every so often, they'd cast a concerned look Stampy's way. Many people had already gone home. It was down to these six now. Stampy sat in his spot, staring at the grave. He wasn't crying. He was numb. He didn't notice the rest of the group start to leave.

It was sunset when Squid and Stampy were the last two around. Squid walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Stampy looked up at him, but his mind wasn't with him. It was lost somewhere far off.

"Come on, Stamps," Squid mumbled. "It's getting late. Time to go home."

Stampy shook his head. "I'm not ready to go..."

Squid nodded in understanding. After a moment of silence, he said, "I'm going home. I would really appreciate you coming to see me in the morning, okay?" Stampy nodded. Squid said goodnight and walked away, casting one last sad glance at the poor cat.

Stampy sat in the same spot for a few more hours. When the moon was high overhead, he finally decided to walk over to the grave. He kneeled down in front of the headstone, and that's when he finally lost his composure. "Lee," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should have tried to help you. I should have tried to be a better friend from the day I realized something was wrong. I didn't mean for us to grow apart. I didn't mean for you to run away. Now, you're gone and it's all my fault." For a while, he could do nothing but sit there and cry. "I'm going to miss you, Lee. You were my best friend. I almost wish I would've told you before this all happened...I love you, Lee Bear." With that, Stampy laid down next to the grave and fell asleep next to his friend one last time.


End file.
